Friendship and love by the sea : Merlock
by stardiva
Summary: Ok Here is chap three of this universe ... Hope you like.. Not sure where it is going but it is going... Please review..
1. Chapter 1

Merlock : love by the sea.

The young merman hid behind the rocks,watching with great interest, the young man who walked along the shore. The young human was of average height with beautiful blond hair and handsome facial feature. Of all the humans, the young Merman ,Sherlock by name had ever seen, this young human was the most handsome.

In contrast, the young merman was tall and lanky, not to mention his long fish like tail. But his most unusual features were his naturally curly black hair. There were also his sharp high cheek bones and his chiseled features. The young merman was the envy of other young mermen of his uncle , King Neptune's under water kingdom.

Sherlock could have his pick of any mer man or woman he wished. But none of them held his interest romantically . He had a close friendship with a pretty little sea horse named Molly. But on the whole, Sherlock kept to himself.

Sherlock had spotted the young man on the beach about a fortnight had been with a young dark haired Sherlock watched from his spot behind the rocks, he could tell they were bickering bitterly.

At one point , the young woman slapped the lad across the face hard and then stormed away. The young man looked hurt and angry as he watched her leave. Sherlock longed to go to the young man and cover his red cheek with quick little kisses to sooth the harm the woman's slap had done.

So deep in this memory he did not hear the footsteps coming up behind him on the Sherlock heard a male voice "Hello... "

Sherlock then looked up in the sincere and smiling face of the young man. He was standing on the rocks just above the young merman. Sherlock stared up at the young man stunned. The blonde tried again this time extending his hand ." Hello...I'm John Watson. " John was dressed in a beige fisher man's jumper and a pair of jeans and a pair of sneakers.

Gingerly Sherlock took the offered hand and the two shook hands. Part of Sherlock's mind told him to get away from John, that it wasn't safe. Humans and mer people never mingled. He had a cousin,Ariel , who had fallen in love with a human and had given up her life under the sea. It had nearly cost her her life.

But there was part of Sherlock that wanted to get to know this human better. John smiled at him as he spoke " do you have a name? " Sherlock was surprised , there was no "oh my god ...you're a merman. What a FREAK. " Also John did not run away nor did he freak out.

He just looked at Sherlock and smiled " nice tail by the way." Sherlock smiled as he blushed slightly at this . John asked again " what's your name.?" Sherlock spoke " Sherlock ... I'm Sherlock."

John smiled "Nice to meet you Sherlock." Sherlock spoke " Do you swim John Watson?" John nodded "A bit..." The young merman swam out from the rock and held out his hand to his new friend "Then would you like to join me in a late afternoon swim? "

John glanced at his watch and frowned slightly. He then looked at his new friend apologetic. " I'm sorry I can't... I have to go ..." Just then a loud female voice sounds "OY John...Diner is ready. "John rolled his eyes as he turned his head and answered " I'll be right there Harry."

He then turned back to Sherlock" sorry I have... "

But Sherlock had quietly slipped under the waves. John looked around for his new friend but saw no sign of him. "Damn it." He cursed under his breath. He turned to head for home. John made up his mind that he would return tomorrow to the beach.

Ok this is the start ,,,, I am not sure where this is going to go but here it is... Hope you like,

Ok now sherlock is going to be like the Darrel Hannah character in Splash .. Where her tail turns in to a pair of legs on land .At least I think that's where this is going... Any way hope you like,,,


	2. Chapter 2

For a week,John Watson went back to the beach. He went back to the spot where he had seen Sherlock. At least where he thought he had seen day young Watson looked and waited for any sign of his new friend.

On the fifth day, John began to think he had imagined even meeting the young merman. "Did I imagine you ,did my lonely brain create you? I really hope not." He sighed heavily, "I really could use a friend, So please Sherlock if you are real , please give me a sign.i need just one miracle . I really need you to be real." He wiped the tears from his eyes . " please .. Please be real..

He stood for several minutes gazing out at the water, he spoke aloud " I guess I really did only imagine him... Of course you did Watson " his mind scowled " No one that bloody gorgeous could be real."

John then began to walk down the beach. He had gone a little way when he heard a rich male voice speak. "John.." Never in his twenty years had his own name sounded so lovely to his ears. John stopped walking and looked over his shoulder. His breath caught as he saw the very person he wanted to see. "Sherlock.."

There standing to John's complete surprise, with human legs stood his new friend. John stared at Sherlock for several moments,as Sherlock looked at him", puzzled. " Excuse me John...are you ill?"

John shook his head dumbly, " I'm sorry .. What.." Sherlock regarded him with concern . " It's just that you look very peaked and your eyes are red rimmed."

John wiped his face with his hands."Sorry .. Didn't mean to stare. It's just that the last time I saw you... You had a tail and fins...but you have...You have legs...how is that possible?"

Sherlock looked down at his long sleek legs and then back at John. "Oh that..you see ..I was born with the unusual ability that allows me to walk on dry land . I am one of the few in the world.. Drove my cousin Ariel crazy. That I had this ability and she didn't . "

John looked at his new friend in amazement," Ariel ? You mean Princess Ariel. Soon to be queen Ariel You actually know a member of the Royal family?."

Sherlock nodded "Yes . We grew up together, she was the only one of my kind who never made fun of me for my ability .In fact I think she was envious of me. But she never made me feel bad about it,,..."

" Suddenly with out warning John let out a small cry,then threw his arms around Sherlock's body as he sighed."Oh thank God ...You're real... I didn't imagine you, You are real..." John then proceeded to kiss him soundly on the lips. He also began run his fingers through Sherlock's dark damp curls.

Stunned at this , Sherlock froze for a second then cautiously placed his hands on the small of John's back as he responded to the kiss. Suddenly John pulled away and stared at Sherlock for a few moments, His hand rose to his mouth as he gasped as he kept staring at the young merman.

He finally squeaked out " oh my god.. I am so sorry.. I shouldn't have,," Sherlock took a step forward "John..it is all right..." John panicked as he backed away.." No it's NOT, It's not all right...I shouldn't have .., I have to go."

He turned on his heels to leave when Sherlock grabbed hold of his friend's hand. " John please don't go...Please." John looked over his shoulder at Sherlock who was looking at John imploringly. "please.."

He then lead John back to the spot where he and John had met five days ago. He then slipped quietly back in to the water as John watched in silence. Sherlock turned to look up at his human friend and held out his hand to John. "Would you care to take that swim now John?"

Ok not sure about this chap but hope you like...

Should I continue? Any suggestions? And yes Princess Ariel is the little mermaid .


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock turned to look up at his human friend and held out his hand to John. "Would you care to take that swim now John?"

Looking over his shoulder towards his house, John knew no one would even notice that he wasn't there..His sister Harry was off with her mates . Before she left this morning she told John not to expected her home till the following week. and their parents were traveling and were off somewhere and wouldn't be back for a couple of week.

So when Sherlock spoke again," John?" John looked back at his new friend and smiled apologetically " Sorry, what ? " Sherlock repeated the question still holding out his hand. " would you care to join me for a swim?" John spoke " oh god yes."

John then stripped down to his red briefs, fully aware that Sherlock was watching him with interest .

Blushing slightly John quickly slipped in to the water. Playfully as John swam up to him ,the young merman drove under the water, his tail fin tickling John's face. For several minutes the two young men playfully splashed each other.

At one point Sherlock had cornered John by pinning him gently against a large rock. John saw no way around his friend and the two just looked at one another , waiting to see who would make the next move. Gently Sherlock place his soft hand on the young human's face, gazing at him contently. He then leaned in and placed on John's lips a soft yet firm kiss. John moaned in to this kiss. He ran his fingers through Sherlock's now wet curls. He could feel Sherlock's lips kissing his wet skin. John could feel himself getting hard under sherlock's touch.

Sherlock suddenly submerged into the water. John then felt his cock being taken out of his underwear. He felt lips lightly touching his cock under the water. He then felt those lips surround the tip of it. He then felt Sherlock's mouth take him completely . This made him whimper out loud " oh you are a bad bad man." His fingers felt the softness of Sherlock's hair . Suddenly he felt himself explode into sherlock's mouth. He found himself yelling out in pleasure " Oh JESUS CHRIST ..."

He clapped his hand over his mouth and looked around embarrassed making sure no one was around . He sighed as he felt the tip of his cock being kissed and then gently put back in his underwear.

Just then Sherlock emerged and took his now lover in his arms and the two again contently looked at each other. They shared a kiss and John could taste himself mixed with Sherlock's unique taste. The pair held each other close in the cooling water.

John then looked at his new beau longingly as he spoke. " Sherlock ? Sherlock spoke as he touched John's cheek lovingly " Yes John?" John licked his lips as he whispered " Spend the night with me..." He then felt Sherlock's hand on his slightly hardened cock as the young merman " Obviously."

Ok not sure about this chapter... I got thinking about Sherlock being able to breath under water then I thought well maybe he could give John pleasure while under water.

Hope you like this...

Have a q .. What would you like to see in this story...

And just to say I am working on some Ianto and the prince chapters...plus some other one ups... At least trying to...


End file.
